I will never forget you
by Anny Furukawa
Summary: Sakura "I do not want to get attached to anyone.'ve Lost loved most, and today live pay, trapped in a house where most people are not worth anything, my 'father' only think about money .. and not let me leave the house." Sasuke "I spent my life going back and forth several orphanages, my entire family was murdered, and was abandoned by the man I admire most, my brother."


**[prologue]**

**Sakura**

I'm an empty person, not having anyone to share the pain I feel ... not to miss the keep to myself .

Why ? Because I do not love ... at least not anymore, I'm just a "spoiled " which some think does not value what you have ...

I'm surrounded by petty people who do not care about me ...

or connect to other ...

I have no friends , no family ... I live with a despicable being, I do not know why, still call him father and a woman who has no soul , and if you ever have a day , has been completely corrupted by his lust and greed ...

I lived my life surrounded by employees .. these were worth , were people who valued what they had , and not snub the other .. I remember how amused me to play with some of them ... they spent their hard time with me ... Despite criticism of my father.

They always gave me a bit of your happiness , to fill the hole that had formed in my heart when I was only 5 years . my mom ... she is very much needed ...

Much ..

" - Daughter, do not be fooled , I love you more than anything in this world ... .. be strong , your father is not worth it , he never won ... but .. p respects , everything in the house is yours ! ... just remember ... if its that .. when the time comes , will find a complete love you ... I make you happy ... - she said with a weak voice .. and yours increasingly heavy breathing , until it stopped ..

- Oka - san ... "

I feel like a condemned , sentenced to one year in custody ... and sadness ... people think I should not complain , live in the " good " life that many have thought or dreamed of having but never crossed same thing ... I lost the only person you had attached , the one who loved ...

I do not want to get attached to anyone else ...

I just completed my 18th birthday , take what is mine and leave this hell I call family, running away to escape ... anywhere ... anywhere away from that man.

**Sasuke**

Why do people we love most go first ?

The hatred I feel is huge, think huge is not enough ... by whom ?

My brother ... since he ruined my family ... hate .. my whole family was murdered , and he left me in an orphanage any , will not be so tired of people , tired of everything I just want to dedicate myself to my studies and my future life ...

Next week will be transferred to a new orphanage , which actually is just a pretty famous boarding school in the area , I will enjoy myself quite there , I bet it is full of spoiled girls who would kill to be with me , but ... I can not take my focus , to get to my brother ..

During all this time , only had one person that I had something I could call connection, but never saw her .. he found every day, but she seemed stuck , could not leave the house as I do . .. but I always gave one bolted to the orphanage to find her, long ago ...

"Who are you - ? Asked the little girl oddly pink- hair , and beautiful green orbs that stared at me .. with a little fear.

she was beautiful

- M .. my name is Sasuke Uchiha ... I live nearby .. m .. , sorry .. that is my ball landed in his backyard ...

- T .. okay ... but ... my dad can not see you ... he would expel you out .. just take your ball ...

- Okay . - I replied and went to my ball , picked it up and took a beating by hand to remove any dirt, back to face the girl , who now found himself sitting ... playing with a kitten .. - Q .. what's your name ?

- Haruno Sakura Haruno ... - Said without removing the cat's eyes , now playing with a ball of wool , some were used to watching , I got a little scared , but I saw that smile to see that I would not bring any danger .

- What name cutest .. !

- Thank you , .. Sasuke ... kun ...

No one had ever called me before sasuke -kun !

- Me .. sorry ..

- No. .. I liked it ... Err ... Sakura ?

- Hm ! - Asked now looking into my eyes ... his eyes glistened against the light .. and was with a tinge of green living even more I thought it ... very cool .

- Can we meet again? Here in the same place ? ...

- Sasuke - kun .. Dad will not like it ...

- He does not need to know ...

- I can not leave here ..

- Need not , here I come ... ok ? do not worry ... your father will not find out ..

- But ... why?

- I liked you ... ! - I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks ... - Well ... until tomorrow ... Sakura .. - I said as I went to her , and I placed a small kiss on his cheek , and jumped the fence back to the orphanage "

We played every day until everything was disappearing , the kitten disappeared , their " used " most beloved gone , and the bright green of his eyes also disappeared , did not know what had happened .. but the concern consumed me inside, despite my only 6 years old , I understood that there was something wrong .

I went to visit on a day that was cloudy , but I hoped it would not rain , I played one or two pebbles in his bedroom window .. to be received by her, was wearing a black dress and a sad look , there was something different , his eyes were bloodshot , there seemed to be crying a lot ..

" - What happened - I asked in a low tone ...

- We can not see each other anymore ... Sasuke - kun ... - responded with a tearful tone of voice ..

- Why ? your father found out ... I .. I talk to him! - she shook her head ..

- Just .. can not see us ... - a small tear fell down her face ..

- Why ?

- Sasuke - kun , do not just look for me anymore ... it's for your own good ..- 've had several tears down his face , did not like seeing her cry ...

- Sakura ... please ..

- Goodbye ... Sasuke - kun ... , she just turned and walked back in the room , on the same shelf began to rain, my thoughts were messy , I had done something wrong ? what I did ? what did I do ? ... spent enough time blaming me until I forgot the event, but had never forgotten the sadness in his eyes ... he had sworn to myself that I would find it again , but my hopes are not too many . just know that ... ..

She was special ... very special


End file.
